Super Smash Bros: The Series
by Blue J-Hawk
Summary: 8 heroes are chosen by a mysterious being to fight in brutal, intense matches to journey to the road to glory. A novelization of the SSB games.
1. The Chosen Ones

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Summary: The beginning of Super Smash Brothers. How it all started.

The Chosen Ones

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Mario Universe: Outside Princess Peach's Castle (1999)**

Mario was running and jumping around happily in front of the castle. He had just come off of a victory at the Extra Grand Prix. Peach, who had finished 5th overall, was already inside the castle, baking a congratulations cake for Mario.

Mario then heard a clang. He turned around to the castle entrance, and saw a giant circle floating above the castle. The circle sort of looked like it was divided into four sections, but the vertical line was on the left handed side of the circle, and the horizontal line was lower than it should be. He stepped under the circle, and fell on top of him at breakneck speed.

Mario shut his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was no longer in the Mushroom Kingdom. Instead, he was surrounded by a dark, purple, rainbow, twilight aurora, and in floating in front of him were a boy with large ears, a green floppy hat and a sword and shield, a small yellow mouse-ish creature with red spots on its cheeks, a pink ball with small arms and red feet, a fox walking on two feet with a helmet on his head, and what looked like some kind of robot. Also in front of him were his old friends, Donkey Kong and Yoshi. Like Mario, everyone was looking around as equally as puzzled.

A sudden booming voice made everyone jump, "Greetings, heroes of Nintendo. I shall not reveal who I am unless you earn the chance. To do so, you will all compete in a series of fighting matches. 1st you will fight in a tournament to determine who will fight in an adventure of matches to face me. You must take this challenge, or you shall never see you home worlds again! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!"

Mario and the rest of the fighters looked to each other. They knew there was no way out for them, and they nodded in acceptance. The voice said, "Brilliant. Let the first match…….BEGIN!!!" And with that, there was a blinding flash of light, and everything was gone in an instant.

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

Author: Well, that's the start for you. Next chapter, we shall determine who will go an an epic adventure to face……..whoever that was.

Next Chapter: Mario vs. Link


	2. Mario vs Link

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Summary: The first battle commences in this chapter: everyone's favorite mushroom eating plumber, Mario, against the Hylian Hero of Time, Link.

Mario vs. Link

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Mario Universe: Peach's Castle**

Mario was temporarily blinded by the light that was surrounded everyone. Then, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw he was high above the clouds on a small fragment of a floating castle tower top. When he looked down, he saw the castle from about 100 miles away.

He looked forward. The warrior with the green floppy hat was about 6 feet from where he was standing. He had a look of determination and sternness on his face. The voice sounded, "The first match of the tournament quarterfinals: Mario vs. Link!" So Link was his name. Link then drew his sword and shield, and Mario posed into a fighting stance. The voice boomed, "3….2….1…..GO!!"

And the fight began. Link yelled and immediately charged at Mario with his sword, while Mario starting running towards Link. Without warning, Mario threw a fireball into Link's face, but to his surprise, Link only flinched. Link turned around, and threw a bomb at Mario. Mario rolled out of the way in time, but when he stood up, he was knocked hard in the face by a boomerang. But Mario still managed to remain standing.

Mario ran at Link, and Link swung his sword, but Mario jumped over him. Unfortunately, Link knew this was coming, and delivered a vicious Spin Attack to Mario. Mario was sent flying, but that still did not stop him. He did a midair jump, and used a Super Jump, and just barely landed on the moving brick platform. Link jumped down with a bomb in his hand and threw it towards Mario, and Mario performed a swift Mario Tornado to the bomb, and the bomb flew back towards Link and exploded.

The smoke had blinded Link briefly, so he was unable to see Mario punch him so hard he was sent flying, He tried the same tactics Mario did, only to hit a floating Bumper on top of the castle, which knocked him unconscious. Mario then spotted a Bob-omb nearby, and chucked it at Link. The explosion was immense and so powerful it sent Link flying once again, only when he fell about 15 feet below the stage, there was a massive explosion. Mario knew he had won.

The voice boomed, "This game's winner is……MARIO!!!" An unseen crowd cheered for Mario. Mario held his fist up in victory and then a warp pipe appeared. Mario immediately jumped in. As he fell through, he wondered what had happened to Link.

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

Author: So Link has been defeated, and Mario moves on to the semifinals. Next chapter,

Two old friends duke it out to see who will face Mario.

Next Chapter: Yoshi vs. Donkey Kong


	3. Yoshi vs Donkey Kong

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Summary: Yes, there is interaction in this chapter. A fierce duel between two old friends will determine who faces Mario in the semi-finals.

Yoshi vs. Donkey Kong

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Mario Universe: Kongo Jungle **

Yoshi looked up after he awoke, and saw Donkey Kong standing above him. Donkey Kong held out his hand to help him up. Yoshi took it and was brought to his feet instantly. "The sooner we fight, the sooner we get out of this, old bud," said DK. Yoshi nodded in agreement and stepped back to his starting position.

"The second match of the tournament quarterfinals: Yoshi vs. Donkey Kong!" Yoshi was ready for his old friend to fight him. Donkey Kong knew it was best not to underestimate Yoshi, or anyone for that matter. "3…2…1…GO!!"

Yoshi ran forward at DK. Yoshi was so fast that Donkey Kong didn't even see him jump up and do a Ground Pound to him. Donkey Kong was caught off guard, but that didn't mean he was about to go down that easy. Yoshi then stuck out his tongue, swallowed the ape whole, and when he came out, he was a giant egg. Yoshi then proceeded to give him rapid downward kicks. After his second set of kicks, Donkey Kong broke out of the egg, and boy, was he mad!

Donkey Kong started slapping the ground in a rage, and the earth shook so much that it sent Yoshi flying. This gave Donkey Kong time to charge his Super Punch, and just as he was about to land it, he was instead hit by something black. It was a hammer, carried by Yoshi. Yoshi jumped up and hit twice more. DK almost went so high it almost killed him. But then Yoshi dropped the hammer, and looked visibly worn out. The giant Kong took the opportunity to knock the daylights out of him, and then the Super Punch connected, Yoshi was sent flying, and was engulfed in a tremendous explosion.

"This game's winner is….DONKEY KONG!!!" Donkey Kong raised his fists as the unknown crowd cheered for him. Donkey Kong felt sympathy for his friend, but knew it was what he had to do. What he didn't know was what happened to Yoshi…

Just then, a giant barrel with the inscription of "DK" came down on him and trapped him inside.

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

Author: So Mario and Donkey Kong will face off in the semi-finals. I'll tell you DK's fate later. But for right now, we must direct our attention to the tournament, and see who'll move on.

Next Chapter: Kirby vs. Pikachu


	4. Kirby vs Pikachu

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Summary: The 1st half of the semi-finals has been determined. Now we see what's happening with the rest of the Smash Bros.

Kirby vs. Pikachu

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Kirby Universe: Dream Land**

Kirby opened his huge black eyes. He was back home. And in front of him was Whispy Woods. Kirby braced himself to fight him once again, even though he had already defeated him many times….."

"PIKA!!!!!!" said a voice. Kirby looked to the right of Whispy Woods. A yellow mouse-looking creature with electricity coming out of its red spot cheeks was looking at him with intent. "Pika Pikachu!" Kirby couldn't understand a word this thing was saying, but he guessed its name was Pikachu. And before anyone else could speak……

"3….2….1….GO!!!!!!!!" Pikachu charged at it immediately. Kirby couldn't believe how fast Pikachu was moving. Pikachu hit a chunk of Thunder Jolts into Kirby's small, round body, and Kirby was shaken. But now he was ready to counter combat. He jumped in the air, and pulled out a small blade. When he landed on the ground, the blade charged forward and hit Pikachu square in the face. Kirby then took the opportunity to swallow him. Kirby then spit it out, and he was now wearing yellow pointy ears with black on top.

Pikachu was absolutely baffled. It had never seen anything like this! Kirby launched a series of Thunder Jolts at Pikachu. Pikachu knew that if it didn't finish Kirby now, it would be beaten. Kirby jumped forward to launch another series of Thunder Jolts, but Pikachu rolled forward and yelled "PIKAAAA!!!" into the sky, and a small black cloud formed, and out of the cloud came a giant lightning bolt that collided with Kirby.

Kirby was sent flying, and Pikachu thought that not even 3 jumps could save him. It was right. Kirby flapped his arms 5 times, and he flew right above Pikachu. Pikachu then did another Thunder, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. Just before the bolt hit Kirby, he turned into a stone. The stone not only protected him from harm, but it came crashing on Pikachu. Pikachu use Quick Attack to try and recover, but then Whispy Woods starting blowing wind in Pikachu's direction. Pikachu missed the ledge, continued to fall, and then there was a white explosion.

"This game's winner is……KIRBY!!!!!!!!!" Kirby waved with both of his tiny arms all around, trying the find the crowd cheering him. Kirby looked at Whispy Woods with curiosity. It then looked over the ledge, trying to find Pikachu.

Before he knew what happened next, a Warp Star suddenly came out of nowhere, scooped Kirby up from behind, and carried him away.

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

Author: Kirby is the winner. His opponent will be determined in the next chapter, when the quarterfinals draw to a close.

Next chapter: Fox vs. Samus


End file.
